Aunque no te pueda ver
by Sweetland
Summary: Cuando te encuentras solo en un lugar, y te pones a pensar en lo mucho que valen para ti algunas personas, entiendes que es en las situaciones más difíciles donde realmente te das cuenta..."Rompí nuestra promesa..." One-shot *H&Hr* R&R please!


Aunque no te pueda ver

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este song-fic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y a la Warner yo solo los tomé prestados para crear mi fantasía - por que Rowling me lleva podrida con sus propias parejas... -.- ¡FATAL!_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno... Aquí llego yo con un One-shot, de una aburrida noche de sábado: Comentarios la final así que... ¡a leer!_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver**_

_**Gabita Evans**_

"Lo que hace la distancia" – pensaba con ironía un joven con la mirada perdida. Se encontraba recostado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Sentía su mente dar vueltas, todo lo atormentaba, sus libros, su cama perfectamente arreglada, las fotos, la pared, el olor a vainilla, su mirada en su mente, la miel, la "voz de su conciencia", su pasado...

"_¡Estoy harta! ¡Este ha sido sin duda el peor día! Yo nunca había olvidado un solo deber, uno solo, y menos los de Snape por precaución, pero hoy! Justo hoy que se levantó con el pie izquierdo...".-la chica se sentó sobre el sillón hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos._

"_Vamos Hermione, es solo un mal día, todos los tenemos"-consoló su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa._

"_Bueno, yo no me acostumbro..."- justifico la castaña, el solo le dedico una mirada con gracia._

"_Vale, pues, habrá que darte muchos malos días seguidos hasta que te acostumbres" – dijo el creando una mirada de horror en la chica de solo imaginarlo._

"_Oh.. Harry cállate" – rogó Hermione cuando sintió un golpe cerca suyo, Harry estaba meciéndose en una silla y sin medir su balanceo, había caído de bruces al suelo, provocando una risa prolongada por parte de la castaña._

"_Al parecer no soy la única con un mal día"_

"_Eso fue un descuido, de todas maneras, todo por hacerte sonreír"- ella se sonrojo y le agradeció con la mirada._

"_Oh.. no allí viene Ron"-la castaña se refugió tras el ojiverde_

"_Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo Herms" – recordó el moreno_

"_Pero no ahora, dile que me sentí mal y me fui ¿¿si??" – pidió Hermione haciendo pucheros, él solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza._

"_Gracias eres un amor" - le beso la mejilla rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Harry algo perplejo._

¿Y que sería de ella ahora? ¿Quién le daría la sonrisa en sus días grises? ¿Quién la cubriría en sus momentos de pequeña cobardía? Se sintió inútil, encerrado, enterró la cabeza entre las manos, mientras rogaba que Hermione no hubiese pasado un mal día.

_**Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila**_

_**yo haré canciones para ver**_

_**si así consigo hacerte sonreír.**_

_**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina**_

_**yo haré canciones para ver**_

_**si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir.**_

¿Y que seguía ahora? ¿Estaría encerrado allí toda su vida? Aún no asimilaba que Hermione y Ron hubieran vuelto a Hogwarts sin él, la Orden había determinado que sus amigos volviesen a Hogwarts como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero.. ¿Y él? ¿Cuánto más debía permanecer con los Dursley, allí encerrado, bajo mas de 15 hechizos protectores, con un guardia asignado por cada 2 horas, mientras Ron y Hermione sufrían en Hogwarts o simplemente se olvidaban de el...

Y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, ¿y si la batalla final se lidiaba antes de que ellos volviesen.. Y si allí él moría y no los volvía a ver nunca mas? ¿Y si no _**la**_ volvía a ver nunca mas?

Su corazón se oprimió, un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

_**No tengo más motivos para darte**_

_**que éste miedo que me da**_

_**el no volver a verte nunca más.**_

Y allí estaba de nuevo, su mirada reflejada donde sea, esta vez, en su ventana, dónde la lluvia invisible caía, y creía verla, su reflejo, sus movimientos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, ella en medio de la lluvia, parada allí, solo sonriéndole sin que le importara estar empapada.

"_¡Hermione Jane Granger! Te vas a congelar" –regañó Harry al verla fuera de los vestidores de Quidditch._

"_No importa, un resfrío no hace mal a nadie, además, no podía dejarte irte solo, ni dejar de sentir la lluvia sobre mi" – se limitó a contestar ella con gracia._

"_¿Sentir la lluvia sobre ti?" –preguntó sin entender, hasta que la observo detenidamente, si definitivamente estuvo jugando bajo la lluvia._

"_¡Hermione! Vas a terminar con algo mas que un resfriado"- dijo desaprobando el que ella estuviese en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados mojándose bajo la lluvia._

"_No seas aguafiestas y ven a sentirla conmigo, no llueve todos los días del año ¿sabes?" – y lo jaló de la muñeca, fuera de su protección contra las gotas que caían, haciéndole sentir una libertad infinita._

Y si, cogieron una gripe fatal por esa tarde de juegos bajo la lluvia, pero se les paso con el tiempo, lo que nadie les quito, fue la sensación vivida allí, y lo libres que les hizo sentirse.

-"Hermione, donde sea que estemos, por favor no me olvides, ni olvides que te escucho"- pensó con la mirada aún en la ventana, con la esperanza de una lechuza que atravesara su habitación y le dejara una carta.

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,**_

_**te veo pero no está lloviendo**_

_**no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**_

_**¡Hoy te echo de menos!**_

_**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**_

_**amiga estés donde estés,**_

_**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**_

_**si te sientes sola, háblame**_

_**que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,**_

_**aunque no te pueda ver.**_

Otra vez tuvo la sensación de que moriría sin poder despedirse, el sentimiento le oprimió el pecho, todos sus seres queridos habían muerto sin decir adiós, de forma drástica y sintió por primera vez, que tanto era lo que había perdido, que en todos sus años en Hogwarts, se había dedicado a guardar en su memoria sus momentos más importantes, con la persona más importante, para que así, si algún día la perdía, tuviera algo con que recordarla, o muchas cosas con que recordarla.

Pero ahora, se negaba a perderla, la necesitaba, la quería, podía decir incluso que la amaba.

Todas esas semanas, se sentía bicho raro, sus guardianes lo miraban con lástima, hasta podía decir que los Dursley le tenían lastima, se estaba volviendo loco allí, encerrado, viendo como llovía en su imaginación.

_**De tantas cosas que perdí**_

_**diría que sólo guardo lo que fué**_

_**mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.**_

_**Miradas tristes sobre mí**_

_**se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel**_

_**y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí.**_

La necesitaba, si y mucho, y sentía que el no podía darle la felicidad que se merecía, no así, sabía que cuando lo viese le reclamaría por no haber vuelto a Hogwarts con ella.

Su promesa... la había roto... su pacto, su juramento, aquellas palabras que marcaron un significado en sus vidas y por tanto tiempo mantuvieron que ahora se odiaba a si mismo por romperlo.

"_A veces tengo la sensación de que estoy solo" – explicaba un niño once años a una pequeña de cabello castaño enmarañado de su misma edad._

"_Bueno Harry, la soledad puede ser un símbolo del estado en que te encuentras, tu me dices que te sientes solo y yo entiendo que nadie en tu entorno representa compañía" -decía Hermione con un tono entre herido y de sabelotodo en su voz._

"_No Herms, al menos no creo..."- el pequeño de once años se encogió de hombros - "Por que aquí en Hogwarts me siento tan bien, como si mi familia estuviera aquí, aquí pertenezco, lo siento en mi corazón..."_

_Ella le sonrió, podían ambos tener 11 años, pero estaban bastante avanzados para su edad._

"_Hagamos algo, un pacto, entre mejores amigos, si eso podemos llamarnos desde ahora claro"- agregó ella rápidamente con un sonrojo, el pequeño Harry pensó que se veía menos mandona así._

"_Sabes que si Hermione, tu y Ron son como mis hermanos, son mi mundo, me ayudaron mucho este año y les doy las gracias por eso" - él le sonrió._

"_Si Harry, yo también estoy muy agradecida... son los primeros amigos que tengo"- se sonrojó aún más- "En fin, volviendo al pacto se me ha ocurrido que recitemos estas palabras:_

"_**Hoy, con once años de Edad, prometo que nunca me separaré de ti, pase lo que pase, me enfrente con quien me enfrente"**_

_El Harry de once años sonrió, y repitió lo mismo que su amiga:_

"_**Hoy, con once años de Edad, prometo que nunca me separaré de ti, pase lo que pase, me enfrente con quien me enfrente"**_

"_Y ahora el sello del pacto..."- Hermione le beso la mejilla a Harry tan rápido que apenas hubo tiempo de que ambos se sonrojaran._

Recordaba que segundos después a Hermione la corrieron de la enfermería por que Harry debía descanzar.

Justo así sellaron un pacto que ahora se había roto, Harry se sintió frustrado, más que antes, ahora golpeaba con sus puños el viejo escritorio que tenía en la habitación-almacén de Dudley.

-"Ojala pudiera ofrecerte mas que esa promesa contra la soledad Hermione, ojala no fuera tu preocupación por mi soledad lo único que te he dado en todos estos últimos años" – pensó el moreno cuando sintió un golpe proveniente de afuera y se asomó a ver por la ventana.

_**No tengo más motivos para darte**_

_**que esta fría soledad**_

_**que necesito darte tantas cosas más.**_

Lo que vio lo dejo impactado, ¿era acaso eso real u otra de sus visiones?

-"No es posible, ella esta en Hogwarts, y afuera no llueve" – pensaba mientras se sacudía la cabeza, cuando volvió a asomarse, ya no se veía nada, _**mas que la lluvia que caía...**_

"Toc, toc, toc..."

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, pensó que sería Tonks que estaba de guardia y quería que comiese un poco. Volvieron a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación.

-¡Ya voy, Tonks! De todas formas no lograras que coma nada, sabes que no tengo hambre – pero lo que a quien vio frente a él, lo dejo impactado y a la vez ésta se lazó a golpearle el pecho con furia.

Sus manos estaban mojadas, sus ojos algo rojos, su cabello empapado y sus ropas también, le gritaba mil y un maldiciones, él no se defendía por que sabía que tenía razón. Finalmente, cedió a los golpe y le abrazó a su pecho llorando, el le acarició el cabello con señal de consuelo, pero ella estaba devastada.

-Como te atreves a romper nuestra promesa – le dijo fríamente algo mas calmada y separándose de el para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Harry no respondió de inmediato, tomó un tiempo para pensarlo y luego respondió:

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, la orden me retiene aquí no puedo salir, ni ir a Hogwarts, donde tu deberías estar por cierto...

-Esperé hasta las 11 en punto fuera de la barrera, nunca llegaste, creí que ya estabas dentro, por lo que le pedía a Ron que inspeccionara, tampoco te vio, **comencé a preocuparme por lo que... me escondí y llegue en el autobús noctámbulo...¡NI UNA MALDITA CARTA EN TODO EL VERANO! CREÍA QUE HABAIS MUERTO Y NADIE LO DECIA! LA ORDEN LO CALLABA, ME PREOCUPÉ! Y TU AQUÍ DE VAGO!** – ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-Cálmate por favor, sabes que no lo hice apropósito, yo.. me estaba muriendo aquí dentro, de a poco...aquí solo...sin ustedes..._**sin ti**_...- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero ella lo escuchó claramente, pues dejo de gritar y lo aprisionó tan fuerte que Harry sintió lo dejaría sin aire.

-Yo me asusté, enserio me asusté, pero gracias al cielo estas bien...-la castaña acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Harry cerró los ojos por el gesto, mientras su mente le pedía a gritos que dejara de hacer eso, estaba obligándolo a cometer una locura...

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,**_

_**te veo pero no está lloviendo**_

_**no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**_

_**¡Hoy te echo de menos!**_

_**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**_

_**amiga estés donde estés**_

_**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**_

_**si te sientes sola, háblame**_

_**que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,**_

_**aunque no te pueda ver**_.

-Rompí nuestra promesa...-dijo con pesar el ojiverde abriendo los ojos y conectando su mirada en la miel de Hermione.

-Olvídalo Harry, y no has roto nada, tu nunca me dejaste sola... – dijo ella sin quitarle la vista.

-Pero no me contacté contigo en todo el verano, siento que te abandoné que abandoné una parte de mi vida desde el momento en que me encerraron aquí...

-Lo sé Harry, pero... siempre estuviste aquí – y se puso una mano sobre el corazón-...así como yo lo estuve aquí...-y con su dedo señaló el corazón del moreno.

El sintió que sus resistencias lo abandonaban, por lo que abrazó a la castaña por la cintura y la apegó hacia el como pidiéndole que no le dejase nunca, ella también se aferró al moreno y levantando la vista hacia él, pudo leer lo que venía en sus ojos.

-_**Te amo, Hermione**_ – le dijo, firme y decidido, arriesgando todo con tres palabras.

-_**Yo también te amo, Harry**_ – respondió ella dedicándole una dulce mirada.

Él solo acortó la distancia entre ambos, sellando así con un beso un pacto aún mas irrompible, lo que vendría después no importaba, si no el que lo vivieran juntos, esta ves no como solo los mejores amigos, si no como uno solo, como mejores amigos, _y algo más..._

Bueno, lo que acabamos de ver, es producto de una aburrida noche de sábado por que escogí salir un viernes: P X'D

Así que, déjame saber si te gusto o no... Déjame un review que son gratis por ahora : D ;) naah.. Es broma, bueno ¡¡ nos vemos en la próxima mis amores!! ¡¡Los re-quieroooo!!

-Gab! -


End file.
